Twilight Songs
by Dizzy13
Summary: I thought  this was a great idea so here I am!  Suggestions are definately welcome!  Some of these are super hilarious, so be warned!  I have a bunch of ideas for this.  So yeah, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Again readers! My second update today! I hope you like this! I thought it be a good filler between my other stories, like a reference that shows how they feel. Some of these are super hilarious, so be warned! I have a bunch of ideas for this. So yeah, enjoy. Today I put 2 songs since they kinda relate.

Chapter 1: Tanya and Mike? WTF

Tanya Version: Girlfriend

**Hey! Hey! Ed! Ed!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! Ed! Ed!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! Ed! Ed!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! Ed! Ed!  
I want to be your girlfriend**

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

She's like so human  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! Ed! Ed!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! Ed! Ed!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! Ed! Ed!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! Ed! Ed!  
I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)

Hey! Hey! Ed! Ed!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! Ed! Ed!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! Ed! Ed!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! Ed! Ed!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?**

Hey! Hey! Ed! Ed!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! Ed! Ed! I could be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! Ed! Ed!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!

Hey! Hey!

Mike Newton Version: Boyfriend

**Hey! Hey! Bell! Bell!  
I don't like your boyfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! Bell! Bell!  
I don't like your boyfriend!  
No way! No way! I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! Bell! Bell!  
I want to be your boyfriend!**

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn awesome  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking prince, yeah  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

He's like so freaky  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! Bell! Bell!  
I don't like your boyfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! Bell! Bell!  
I could be your boyfriend!  
Hey! Hey! Bell! Bell!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! Bell! Bell!  
I want to be your boyfriend!

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your boyfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say his name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)

Hey! Hey! Bell! Bell!  
I don't like your boyfriend! No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! Bell! Bell!  
I could be your boyfriend!  
Hey! Hey! Bell! Bell!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! Bell! Bell!  
I want to be your boyfriend!

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
He's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?**

Hey! Hey! Bell! Bell!  
I don't like your boyfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! Bell! Bell! I could be your boyfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I could be your boyfriend!  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! Bell! Bell!  
I want to be your boyfriend!  
No way! No way!

Hey! Hey!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Emmett kissed a boy? Everytime Bella Touches Edward?**

**Sorry I haven't updated! I am writing this awesome story that I hope you all will like! So I thought it has been too late so here I am! Hope you like it! Please review btw! They really inspire me to keep writing! If you have an idea, please review or pm me and I'll write it to the best of my ability! I don't own twilight or any of these songs! They belong to their respective owners! Happy readings! Happy late Turkey Day! BTW These lyrics are really similar to the true ones cause I thought they fit like they were!**

**Bella Version:**

I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dreams  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last  
I need you by my side

Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so?  
I can't let you go  
I want you in my life

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I cry  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last  
I need you by my side

'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so?  
I can't let you go  
I want you in my life

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last  
I need you by my side

**Emmett Version:**

Yo check it out I've got a plan, here's my intention  
The frat boys in the club are lame, let's start an altercation  
It's just what I'm used to, just want to fuck shit up  
I've got my whole damn crew, come on what you gonna do

I kissed a boy and they liked it  
Got Rosie in the club excited  
I kissed a boy just to start shit  
That homeboy was not about it

I know it's wrong, but I don't mind  
I'm gonna start shit tonight  
I kissed a boy just to start shit  
They just loved it

Now you don't even know my name, it doesn't matter  
Don't even front, you've got no game, you're just a sucker  
So what now, I clowned you, and I'm stealing your girl too  
She wants a secure dude, and that's just not you

I kissed a boy and they liked it  
Got Rosie in the club excited  
I kissed a boy just to start shit  
That homeboy was not about it

I know it's wrong, but I don't mind  
I'm gonna start shit tonight  
I kissed a boy just to start shit  
They just loved it

Me and my bros that's how we roll, you never know how far we'll go  
I'll grab some chump that I don't know  
And plant one right on him  
You're only here for our amusement

I kissed a boy and they liked it  
Got Rosie in the club excited  
I kissed a boy just to start shit  
That homeboy was not about it

I know it's wrong, but I don't mind  
I'm gonna start shit tonight  
I kissed a boy just to start shit  
They just loved it


End file.
